Tell Me Where It Hurt
by Irizella
Summary: What if Harry Potter have a twin sister? Ariana Evans Potter is his twin, a Girl Who Lived, heroine of magic world, whom sent to the Dursley, alone. The Question: Where is Harry Potter? OC, RnR
1. Introduction

Hi everyone! ^_^

I'm Stat'Ell and this is my new first fic. As you can see, I'm new at fanfiction, and well, bad at grammar and stuff, so before we go on, forgive me if I made some (uhm, many) mistakes here.

Warning of OCness , OOCness, et cetera, well you judge, so read it

Summary: What if Harry Potter have a twin sister? Ariana Evans Potter is his twin, a Girl Who Lived, heroine of magic world, whom sent to the Dursley, alone. The Question: Where is Harry Potter? RnR,OC, but I dislike mary sue, so it's not a mary sue fic, tee hee

Disclaimer: Since I'm not JK Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Aria Potter(well, the name is not), or other character who do not from the book, lucky me.

And on to the story…

Tell Me Where It Hurt

Lord Voldemort never had been a happy person.

Being abused as a child, he always finds the excitement of torturing people, muggle, mud blood, and yeah of course, his faithful (and dumb) follower…

However, now here he was…, The Powerful and Most Fearsome Dark Lord Ever Live in This Entire Universe, head off to Godric Hollow, with some of his servant, for no other than just killing baby.

He let a heavy sigh…

Really, where his pride was?

Those damn prophecy…

But forget it; he just loved killing too much, more than his pride

Voldemort smirk at this thought

A one-year-old Aria cried loudly, tried to get more attention.

Just an hour ago, she had plays with Harry – If throw any toys to his face could be determining by play – But where is Harry now?

Where is Dad, he took away her twin and yet not come back?

Mum, really, what is so fascinating in the ceiling, for you prefer to watch it than come to the adorable girl of yours?

She cried louder

Stop lying like that, mum! Come here, I've cut my own forehead, It hurt, I think It's bleeding

She pause a second, then crying again

It were all because a silly old man, Mum, he gave me a nice, green ball which sparkling, but I don't catch it perfectly, so that it hit my head. Luckily there's a silver shield, but still, it scratch my forehead.

However, worry not, my dear mother, I just catch this ball, then I gave it back to him. You always pursue me not to accept things from stranger, see? I always be a good girl. But then he vanished, like a ghost…

Hei, mum, do you listen to me? Hey?

Then Ariana Evans Potter blacked out.

How is it?

OK, I know, It's too short, but, this is a prolog, I can't help it. Well, I will come up with another longer chapie immediately, as I get the review… hehe…

Anyways, thanks for reading my fic, would you mind to give me your reviews, please?


	2. Chapter 2: Shards of Memories

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, neither the book nor movie are mine, as usual**

**Warnings of OCness, flaw here and there, well, just read it, judge it, and review it.**

**Here are chapter 2, Hope you enjoy it....**

Chapter 2: Shards of Memories

Today, the sunshine shone through all the region of England, some leaves fell beautifully while a lovely autumn breeze blew romantically causing the pleasantly warm mood of all citizens, whom decided to do his or her best of every activity this day. Not excepted a certain 10 years old girl at number four privet drive, who wake up early in the morning, like usual, to prepare breakfast meal and stuff. What I mean stuff here are cleaning whole house, moping the floor, weeding, et cetera. Oh and almost forgot, obviously cleaning her own room in the ceiling, brushing her teeth, and the worst thing she must to do according to herself: take a bath (seriously, how can one must to take a bath everyday when then they start to dirt themselves again?).

However, as said before, it is usually. Today? With all this nice weather? Not likely. Today she wakes up earlier; happily, she even tapped dancer-alike to the bathroom, and hummed some songs she knows as do her usual activity. She even just smiles sweetly when her father yelled at her for frying the burned-egg for Dudley, not a decent one.

The residents of number four Privet Drive are The Dursley. It is a normal, plain family, English stereotype. Vernon Dursley is the father, and husband. He is a big, beefy man, with a large moustache and hardly any neck. The homemaker, Petunia Dursley, is a tall woman who having a long neck, and love to gossiping their neighbour. Dudley Dursley, the son, resemble their father too much, all but he has muscles, bullying the weak is his hobby. The last but not at least, our girl, the daughter, or their told her so, is a skinny girl, with a long black hair and dazzling green eyes, is nothing resemblance them at all. You all sure will be suspicious that our girl whom named Dyane is not her truly daughter. Which is the truth, but she did not knew that, not yet.

Today her 'mother' is shopping, much to Dyane pleasure. Dyane now is singing happily along with her broom, sweeping the floor. Well you can imagine the old Cinderella stories; therefore no need to explain her activity anymore.

She takes a rest a bit, sitting under Cyrus tree. She remember not too long time ago, she was once princess of the family, up until those day.

It happens at certain dinnertime, when she was 6 years old. It was when she was too lazy to pick up the roasted chicken; suddenly it flew straight to her plate. Few days later, when she plays hide and seek with Dudley in school (actually, she had hiding from Dudley for pulling him a prank), all of sudden she was atop of roof, much of her family shock. Well, and many other 'freakish things' (quota-ting Dursley's) more.

Dyane don't know why is it, but it doesn't mean that she hate it. Thank God because of those incidents, she didn't being pursued to eat more, nor being called with embarrassing nickname anymore. Daddy Vernon became often teased her, occasionally yelled at her, when mommy Petunia turned from loving mother into the ignorance one. As for Dudley, well, he is still the same, round ball whom she loved to practice her prank, though now he start dare to bullying her friends, with his gang, which make her friend much less. Err, the truth is, she had hardly any friend now.

Now, now, the things that disturbed her the most is her dream, the dream that continued plague her life since the incident, the dream that overcome some bittersweet memories. Another pair of green eyes whose baby boy's, green jet light, Aria... who is she?

_Another pair of green eyes, huh? Remind me of him... _

"Dyane, you lazy head, what are you doing? You better carry this thing or no dinner for you!"

_Oh, joy, Mommy Petunia come_, thought Dyane disdainfully.

**000000000000**

**How is it?**

**Err, I'm sorry 4 taking a long time and only come up with this, well, there are many things had been happened in my life recently, and I still struggle with those thing, so I beg your excuse.**

**However, please give me your opinion, whatever it is. Review my story, please?. **

**Thanks to : AnMarie10, Ash-Varnei, Tangled Silken Traces, XxRikela-chanxX, Reyrayankar, and everyone who read this story.**

**Your review lightens my life, encourage me to write more, and improve it**

**Love,**

**Ell**


End file.
